There is disclosed a rotating electrical machine of a structure in which equalizers are passed through rotor slots of a rotating electrical machine, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3278402). In order to reduce vibrations and noises, an equalizer is connected between respective commutator segments that should have the same potential, and a current most readily flows through an equalizer connecting commutator segments in contact with brushes. Depending on positions of slots through which to wind equalizers connecting the commutator segments in contact with the brushes, an effect of equalizers, that is, an effect of reducing vibrations and noises (radial exciting force), is lowered when the equalizers are subjected to electromagnetic force. In Japanese Patent No. 3278402, however, no consideration is given to the positions of the slots through which to wind equalizers connecting the commutator segments in contact with the brushes.